MY Life
by Geekman-1
Summary: I hate the skitters. I hate what they have Done to my son more than anything. my name is mike and this is the story of my life in the 2nd mass. this is my first fic and this one of my fav characters. hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I never thought that the world would come to this. Instead of going to work everyday, and going home to see my son, I'm fighting in war against aliens. The aliens have taken over the entire planet and I thought that the will wipe us of the planet. Surprisingly though, there were small pockets of resistance all around the world. These resistance movements are mostly in major cities like the one I'm in (Boston, MA).

My name is Mike Thompson, and this is my story of how I lost my son during the initial invasion and how I survived and joined a militia regiment called The 2nd Massachusetts (2nd Mass for short).

_**6 months ago **_

I just got back home from working at my factory job in Boston. I drive from Boston, all the way back to my house in Belmont. It's not that far of a drive but my son Rick has cystic fibrosis. He could hardly breathe and he had to be put on a nebulizer twice a day just so he could breathe. And no matter what the circumstances are, he never complained about being sick at all. He always makes me laugh and makes me forget how sick he is.

I walked up the stairs and went to my son's room. He was just finishing breathing into the nebulizer and turned to face me.

"Hey Dad"

"Hey son how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better now."

"That's good."

I hate how my son is sick all the time. He can never go out and play like a normal kid would. He always stuck inside with the home nurse. I have taken my son Rick to so many different hospitals. I've taken him to Mayo Clinic in Minnesota, Cleveland Clinic in Ohio, John Hopkins in Baltimore, and Massachusetts General Hospital in Boston.

"Hey Rick I'm going to a shower and get something to eat and I'll be right back ok?"

"Yeah that's fine. Can you make me a meatball sub please?"

"Of course; I'll go to Subway and get you one since were out of meatballs."

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem."

I took a quick shower and got in the car and drove to subway. I just finished ordering when all of a sudden the power went out. After the power went I saw flashes of blue lights coming from the sky. Then all of a sudden the air ships came out of nowhere and started dropping everywhere. Then other ships landed and creature and robots started coming out. These creatures had six legs and claws for hands. The robots were made of some kind of huge metal and they were also bipod.

Only one thing popped in my mind: Rick please be safe


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1 _

_The Resistance _

**AN: Hey everybody. I decided to write this in honor of my favorite characters. I do not own falling skies. The only thing I own is my characters and only my characters.**

The robot pointed its guns at us in the Subway. There were these blue light trackers catching on everybody inside. Then the lights turned orange, and the robot started opening fire on everyone. I ducked behind the counter to hide from the gunfire. After awhile the robot made a screeching noise and left to take out other humans. I peeked out of the corner and saw people running left and right. But the robots just kept shooting the humans. I can't believe what is happening to me and everyone else.

After awhile the robots left with the six legged creatures. I took this as the time to hurry home and get Rick and me the hell out of here. I started making my out of the Subway and started walking to the house since all technology is obsolete. The whole way when I was walking to my house, I had to hide behind cover to avoid being detected by the aliens. Also when taking cover I watch the robots shooting some kind of stun ray at kids and then the spider creatures would grab them and take them away. I just hope that Rick is still at the house and is still safe. Finally I made it to my house and the power was off. Then I heard a screeching sound. Before I know what's even happening, one those spider creatures have my son and is starting to take him away.

"Ricky!"

That was a big mistake to yell his name because as soon as I yelled, a robot came from the corner of the house and started to open fire. I ducked and hid while the robot was firing. It kept me pinned down for a long while and it wasn't until there was no more gun fire that the robot and the spider creature were gone. There was no trace of where they went at all.

I felt totally incompetent. I lost my son to those creatures. I made myself a promise that I will get my son back no matter what the cost. This will be my drive to keep on going and going until I get my son back. This will keep me to keep on resisting against these creatures until I get my son back.

"Hey you there, what's your name?!"

I spun around and saw a man in military uniform armed with an m4a1. He had grey hair with blue eyes and didn't look too shaken from what just happened.

"My name is Mike Thompson. What's yours?"

"The name's Terry Clayton. I'm a lieutenant with the resistance."

"There's a resistance already?"

"We were working on militia regiments before the invasion and even though many people were wiped out, there's still humans setting up resisting regiments. So, you wanna join?"

"Sure. As long as I get my son back while fighting these creatures, then count me in."

"Excellent; now follow me. It's a long way to Boston."

We walked for what seemed like hours. We didn't say much but it wasn't an awkward silence; we were trying to be quiet to listen for skitters and mechs. That's what Terry told me what they are called. We eventually come to a huge factory where at least 600 or 700 people are taking refuge at. Terry led me up the shaft and brought me in what used to be the bosses office but now it's where they make plans and meetings. Terry introduced me to man in another military uniform who was a Colonel. His name was COL. Porter.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Mike Thompson. I'm willing to become a fighter sir."

"What were you before the aliens hit?"

"I served one tour in the Marine Corps as a Lance Corporal. After I left the Marines, I got a job at a factory in Boston and been working there ever since."

"Have you seen any combat Thompson?"

"I was in Panama close to the end of my tour sir."

"That's good enough for me. Clayton, take Mike to the Armory and get him a weapon and meet back here so I can give him his assignment."

"Yes sir." Terry replied.

Terry led me to the armory and showed me all the weapons they had. They sure did have a lot of weapons. I decided to get the weapon I'm accustomed to. I went and got a Colt m4a1 with an ACOG sight. I grabbed about 500 rounds and magazines and got more equipment. For my sidearm, I grabbed an old school hand gun, a Colt 45. I also grabbed a Beretta 92f.

When I was finally ready I went back to Porter and waited for my assignment. He paired me with a middle aged man like me named Tom Mason. The assignment was to scout armories and groceries stores for weapons and food. We would start in Downtown Boston, and spread out in a twenty mile radius.

I finally got wish to avenge for what happened to earth. I will get my son back now; it's only a matter time. I finally have the drive to resist.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HEY PEOPLE. HERES MY 3RD CHAPTER AND HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. Also I do not own falling skies. I only own the characters I create**

_Run, Hide, and Survive _

It's been six months since I found the Resistance. Tom mason is a pretty good man and is very wise. I found out he also has a kid who is missing. His name is Ben and he doesn't know if he is alive. He also had an older one named Hal; he's also a fighter too. Then the youngest one is Matt. He wants to be a fighter but is too young. The family is well known to all fighters and civilians.

"So what's the mission today?" I asked Tom as he loads his AKM.

"You and I are going to go towards Back Bay and help out on the barricades to keep the Skitters and Mechs from taking Boston." Tom replies as he finished grabbing extra mags, and a couple of grenades.

"Alright; this is gonna be fun I think." I say as I finished loading my M4a1.

In less than five minutes, Tom and I were ready to go when Clayton asked to come with us. Tom and I didn't care because we could use the extra hand. When we were all ready, we headed out on foot towards Back Bay. Back Bay is the last strong hold of Boston left. If the aliens took Back Bay, they virtually take the whole city.

When we got there we got there we met the man in charge of the defense of Back Bay.

"Tom, Clayton, whose this?" the man asked

"His name is Mike Thompson. He's the new fighter in the 2nd Mass Sir." Tom replied

"My name is Captain Jameson, Commander of the 2nd Mass. Do you know how to use the weapon properly Thompson?"

"Yes Sir, I was in the Marine Corps as a Lance Corporal for one tour."

"Any combat?"

"Panama when I was close to the end of my tour."

"Good enough for me. You and Clayton take west and watch the barricades there, while Mason goes with Weaver to the east."

"Yes Sir!" we all said

Clayton and I made it to the west barricades with ease and began setting up the M2 Browning, Kord 6P50, and the CIS 50MG; we started talking about our lives before the invasion.

"I was just simple man in the Army. I belonged to the 101st Airborne Division as Lieutenant and made a career out of it." Clayton replied

"So you were on leave?"

"Yeah I was. You can say you're I'm one of the lucky ones who belonged to the military and survive. So what's your story?"

"I was in the Marine Corps as a Lance Corporal. I enlisted when we were at peace for awhile then I went into Panama with 2 years left of my term. When I left, I got a job at a factory, got married, had a son, and lived like that for awhile.

"When my son Rick was born, my wife got sick. When Rick was sick, she passed away. Then Rick got Cystic Fibrosis and practically lived in his bed his whole life." I said

"Is he dead?"

"No the Skitters got him and harnessed him."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Once things settle down and find a way to take the harnesses off, I'm going to get my son."

Before Terry could reply, we heard a humming noise and a screeching like noise. Terry, me, and the others knew what the sound was. Skitters and Mechs. Terry ordered us to take our defense positions and prepare to fire. When I saw those heinous creatures, I opened fire on them. A couple seconds later, everyone else joined in the fighting. The fighting felt like it went on forever even though it was only a few minutes. The creatures retreated and we were victorious.

Our victory was short because all of a sudden, those flying beamer things were heading towards Back Bay. Everyone knows what's going to happen next. Clayton ordered us to run and we all did without hesitation. We even left the heavy machine guns behind. We heard the explosion and then a huge gust of wind blew us all over.

"Everyone alright?" Terry asked.

"Yeah I' am." I replied

There was no response from everyone else. It only took Terry and me two seconds to see what happened. The rest of the men were dead. But I didn't have time to show emotion. Terry and I have to make it back to base and give our reports on what happened on the western side of Back Bay. Neither of us said a word on the way back to HQ. We didn't have anything to say so we walked in silence.

When we got back to base, we went straight to Col. Porter and gave him our reports. I stood in the back because all higher ranks were here and only and few low ranks were there to keep guard. When I saw Mason walked up to war room I knew something is going down. So I stood near the darkness of the door to make it look like I wasn't paying attention. What I heard next I couldn't believe it.

After the meeting, Col. Porter split us up to 300 regiments. In the 300 regiments there will be 100 fighters and 200 civilians. After that he sent the 10th mass towards Revere and the 7th Mass to Dorchester. The last one to leave was the 2nd Mass. The 2nd is heading toward Acton to find a place to set up a base where it's big enough for all of us to live. The medical team will be staying with Porter and his team and trying to figure out a way to take off the harness. Then he gave Weaver the command of the 2nd Mass. Porter then appointed Tom as second in command. When it was all finished, Tom and I and a couple other soldiers started preparing to leave tomorrow.

While a couple fighters were loading the GTO with the , I saw Toms oldest son Hal looking at the structure over Boston. I was going to say something decided against and went to help others who needed packing and gearing up. I just finished helping a tall thin boy, who had the biggest green eyes you ever seen.

"So what's you're name kid?"

"My name is Cole Wills. You?" he replied.

"My name is Mike Thompson. How old are you?" I asked

"Nice to meet you Mike. I'm seventeen years old."

"So are you a civilian or a fighter, or a scout?"

"Well Captain Jameson was supposed to see my skills with a gun but he died before he got the chance. And Captain Weaver won't give me a chance to prove myself." Cole replied.

"Well than show me what you can do." I say

"Ok thanks."

"No problem. Follow me."

So I led Cole to the Armory to pick out a lightweight assault rifle for him to try out. He picked the German G36KV. He told me he picked this one because he is left-handed and the G36 series can switch the ejection slot on either side. Surprisingly, he did very well.

"Alright Cole you did great. I'm going to go talk to Weaver to make you a fighter."

"Thanks Mike." Cole replied

"No problem." I say

I went to find Weaver and told him about Cole. Weaver thought he was too skinny, but I convinced him to let Cole join if helped him train and be his partner on missions. I went back and told Cole and he was so excited. Then all of a sudden, Weaver and Tom approach me and Weaver gave us our first assignment.

"Mike take Cole and head towards Acton and find a place for us to set up camp for a week or two." Weaver ordered in his grumpy manner.

"Yes Sir." Cole and I replied

So Cole and I got ourselves a pair of dual motorbikes, grabbed plenty of ammo, and headed towards Acton.

"So what did the Colonel Porter say?"

"He said 'were going to run, were going to hide, and were going to survive.'" I say

"Run, hide, and survive. Good plan." He retorted.

"Well it's either that, or we die."

"True very true."

"Now focus on the mission. We have to find a place to setup camp for awhile." I say

"How about over there. It's pretty secluded and has enough cover to keep us hidden for awhile." Cole said

I looked to where he was pointing

"Sounds good to me." I reply

We then headed back to report to weaver. While were gone, Tom and six other fighters went on a mission to get supplies from some super center near Boston. Weaver told us good work and a job well done. He then told us to take four other fighters to guard the place.

So the first part of the plan to run is done. And soon, hide and survive will complete then sweet, sweet revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everybody here's chapter 4 hope you enjoy it. Also thank you bluestarshine for your review also chayseman for your reviews. I do not own falling skies. I'm setting this between the first and second episode of the first season. The only thing I own are the characters I create.**

_Desperate times, Desperate measures_

I took Cole and four other fighters to help me guard the sight that will be held for the 2nd Mass for a couple days. One of the fighters was a marine like me. He was a Gunnery Sergeant and was on leave from his last tour in Afghanistan. His name is Jack Connor. I tried talking about when he was in the service but doesn't say much. I honestly thought he should be leading, but Weaver put me in charge of my little team. His primary weapon is the M-14, and his side arm a SIG P226.

One of my other fighters is a woman. Her name is Sammy. She was a Paramedic before the initial invasion, so Weaver thought it would be a good idea she came with me. She's average height, no too thin, not too muscular, and just average. She has red hair, with pure blue eyes. Pure is the only thing that I could think of to describe her. Her primary weapon is an M-16a2, and her side arm is a sawed-off shotgun.

The youngest fighter I have is a boy named Shaw. He is fifteen years old. He doesn't have much upper body strength like Cole, but Shaw is built like a wide receiver for football. He wasn't book smart, but he used his street smarts to survive the streets of the projects in J.P. He also used his street smarts and his superb athlete and reflexes abilities to get into a high school to play football. He's tall with brown eyes and short black hair, like if you're in the military. His primary weapon is an AKS-74U, and his side arm is a Bren Ten pistol. Funny thing is he reminds me of my son a little bit.

I made sure one of my fighters has a light machinegun for support. That's where I handpicked my person. His name is Cody Eldrige. He was part of the Massachusetts National Guard as an infantry solider. His rank is a Corporal. He is very muscular and is tall. He has hazel eyes and red hair. He told me he's Irish. His primary weapon is an M249 SAW, and his side arm is a Mini-Uzi.

Then there's Cole. He is a tall, thin, seventeen year old boy. He has huge green eyes and has brown hair. He doesn't have much upper body strength but in return, he has incredible lower body strength. He can run faster than me when I enlisted in the Marine Corps at eighteen. He was a kicker for his school football team. It made sense since he has the most power legs I have ever seen. His primary weapon is the G36kv, and his side arm is a Beretta 92f, and a SIG P250.

Together, we are a six-man team. I'm in charge of the team as the leader. My second in command is Jack. I have two scouts; the scouts are Shaw and Cole. Cody is the support gunner, and Sammy is the combat medic. What I noticed the most was the friendship between Cole and Shaw. They together, make the perfect two-man I have ever seen. They have each others backs.

We were guarding the temporary HQ; we could hear human shouts and screaming, along with gunfire.

"Sounds like someone came across some Skitters and Mechs." Cody said

"I'm gonna go help them." Cole replied.

"Alright, Cole, Shaw, and Sammy go help whoever it is while the rest stay here. Cole, you're in charge."

"Copy." Cole replied.

I watched as they began heading towards the fighting. It wasn't long when I heard Cole and Shaw screaming and shooting rapidly. I made a last minute decision and went out myself to get my tea members out of there. I didn't hear any gun shots and I started to get worried. That's when I saw it.

"Hey listen to me you're going to be ok. Our medic is going to take care of you for now and then our doctor will look at you and will have better treatment." Cole said as he was holding a barely conscious brunette girl who looked like around the age fourteen or fifteen.

"Hmmh" she mumbled.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be ok." Cole replied.

Sammy was doing her best to help her, but we all knew if Dr. Glass didn't get here soon, she will die in about an hour. That's when we heard the sound of people coming. We all knew it was the 2nd Mass so Cole scooped up the girl with surprisingly strength, and ran towards Anne. The girl didn't look too good.

"Dr Glass we need immediate medical attention now!" Cole yelled as loud as he could.

"Ok bring her over here and we'll start working on her right away." Lourdes, Anne's assistant, said.

Cole ran directly towards Lourdes and they brought her into the makeshift hospital tent, which was set up in record time. I followed Cole and Lourdes into tent, but Cole and I were kicked out to give her some space. I only looked at Cole's face to see that he's pissed off.

"Don't worry Cole; she will be fine I promise." I say

"Thanks Mike. I'm gonna grab some ammo and might do some patrolling tonight."

"Alright let me come with you. Just let me-"

"MIKE, GET YOUR TEAM TOGETHER AND HEAD 3 CLICKS SOUTH AND STOP THOSE SKITTERS AND MECHS!" Captain Weaver yelled.

"YES SIR!" Cole and I yelled.

"So much for patrol night" Cole replied.

"Cole, go get the rest of the team and make sure we have some heavy caliber weapons." I ordered to Cole.

"On it." He replied.

After about ten minutes, the rest of my team is ready. Today, Eldrige had an HK 121 instead of his M249 SAW. And Shaw had a FN SCAR-L instead of his AKS-74U. The rest of us were armed with the same weapons. We even have a couple of grenades. Once we had all our gear together, I sent Cole and Shaw ahead to scout the area while we got the truck (which had a DShk Machinegun). Even though we have heavy caliber machine guns doesn't mean we will kill those Mechs.

We were driving south of us when we saw Cole and Shaw riding on their bikes to give us their report.

"Alright what are we facing?" I ask

"We got at least eight Skitters and at least ten Mechs coming up from the south." Cole said.

"Yeah and we saw a couple of Beamer's "Beamers are the air ships) with them too." Shaw replied.

"Alright Cole, Shaw, and Jack take the right flank while Sammy, Eldridge, and I take the left. Remember to shoot Skitters in the head, and be very careful when you take on the Mechs. Only engage them if you have to and make sure to use grenades when you can take out more than one Mech. Understood?" I say.

"Copy that." Everyone said.

"Alright move out." I order.

It only took us about three minutes to get set up. My half of the team had a total of four grenades and one stick of C4. The other half of the team had the truck with three grenades. We all had plenty of ammo for our primary weapons. However, the ammo for our primaries isn't strong enough to pierce the Mech armor. That is the one thing I fear of more than Skitters is Mechs. They just kill you without hesitation unless they are ordered not to.

When I heard that screeching noise, I knew the Skitters and Mechs were right in front of us. I gave the hand signal for us to crouch and wait to attack. When I saw they were practically in front of us, I gave the order to open fire.

"NOW OPEN FIRE!" I yelled.

We all jumped from our hiding positions and began to open fire. I saw six of those heinous creatures in front of me and just opened fire on all of them. I noticed that three of them were dead instantly while the other three were badly wounded. I look to my left and Eldridge shooting at the Skitters in front of him. I then turn my head to the right and see Sammy throwing one of the grenades at the group of Skitters in front of her. That's when I heard something I will never forget in my life.

"Sammy we need you over here. Jack is bleeding badly." Cole yelled

"Coming." She yelled back.

"Wait don't-"

Before I can finish, Sammy stood up and out of nowhere two Mechs came out of there hiding spot and shot and killed Sammy. I couldn't believe what was happening. She just laid there motionless. Even though I was in Panama, I didn't lose any comrades. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard more Mech fire on the right flank. I thought they were all dead until I saw Cole with Shaw's arm around Cole's neck.

"Cole where's Jack?" I ask

"He sacrificed himself to save us. I said no way but he says Desperate times, desperate measures." Cole replied.

"Alright I'm going to end this right here, right now." I say.

Before I know what I'm doing, I crouch and walk quickly to the truck. I then use the gas tanks and pour the gas all over the truck. I then use the remaining grenades and put them in the back. I start the truck and put it on cruise and jump out of the truck. I then used the flare I had with me, ignite it, and threw it into the back when the truck was close to the Mechs. When the whole thing exploded, it took out the Mechs and several Skitters. I then grabbed Shaw and put his arm on my neck and Cole, Eldridge, and I start heading to the bikes that Cole and Shaw hid.

When we got back, Cole and I carried Shaw to the medical tent, while Eldridge informed Captain Weaver and Tom Mason on what happened. When we got Shaw to Anne, she knew right away that he wasn't going to make it.

"He has major internal bleeding and I don't have the proper equipment to treat it. And even if I had the right equipment, he would still die from other injuries." Anne said.

"Can we see him?" I ask

"Of course, but only one person at a time." Anne told me.

"You go first Cole, Ill go last."

"Thank you." He replied

After about ten minutes, Cole came back out and was crying.

"You can go in now." Cole said quickly and walked away at a fast pace.

"Hey Shaw." I say

"Hey Mike. Don't worry about me I'm ready to die."

"I came to give you something. I hoped not to give this to anyone but since were in this situation, I want to give this to you." I say

I opened my pack and gave him Purple Heart medal.

"This was mine when I was wounded in Panama. I want to give this to you."

"Thanks Mike." Was all he said before he closed his eyes.

It wasn't long after he closed his eyes that he passed away. We held a funeral for him the next day. I buried him with the Purple Heart and gave him a military burial. It was a sad day for all of us but especially for Cole and I. we couldn't find Jack's body but we also gave him a military funeral.

"Mike, from now on you will be paired up with Tom's team and you will also be leading a new team but not for a long while." Weaver told me.

"Yes sir." Was the only thing I said.

"Mike, Captain, Tom, Cole, the girl is awake!" Lourdes yelled.

Cole took off sprinting to the tent before any of us get there. When we all get there, we all see Cole and the girl in deep conversation.

"Cole do you know this person?" Tom asked.

"Yes sir. This is my girlfriend. Her name is Taylor." Cole replied.

We all turned to the conscious girl.

"Hi." she said.

"Hello Taylor. Welcome to the 2nd Mass."

"It's an honor Captain Weaver." Taylor said

"How do you know who I am?" Weaver demanded.

"I was part of the 2nd Illinois militia regiment and my C.O. served under you during Desert Storm. His name is Sergeant First Class Daniel Williams." She said.

"Are you a fighter?" I ask.

"Yes sir. I'm also a scout too."

"Captain permission to add her to my team as a fighter." Tom said.

"Granted" Weaver said and walked out.

"Once you get better, you join my team and we will find you a place for you to stay." Tom said.

"Thank you sir." Taylor replied.

"Please call me Tom."

Before she could say anything, Tom turned to me and asked me to go patrol with him since Cole and Taylor could catch up. Tom went out first and when I was walking out I heard Cole say,

"It's good to see you again. I thought I lost you."

"Me too; I thought I lost you forever."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Even though this day was sad, it ended up being good at the end. We lost two fighters, but Cole ended up saving his high school girlfriend. I guess Jack was right. Desperate times, call for desperate measures.

**AN: SORRY IF ENDING IS SUCKISH. I WANTED TO UPDATE QUICKLY AND RUSHED A LITTLE TO GET IT DONE. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: HEY EVERYBODY IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG TO UPDATE. I HAVE HAD MAJOR HEALTH ISSUES AND HAVE MISSED A LOT SCHOOLING AND HAD TO MAKE UP HOMEWORK. I DECIDED SINCE IM FEELING OK ILL UPDATE. AND SINCE IM NOT FEELING WELL, ILL PROBABLY MAKE ERRORS. I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATE. **

_**RIGHT DECISIONS AT DESPERATE TIMES**_

It's been awhile since we saw signs of skitters and mechs. The entire 2nd Mass was now camped out in the big meadow. Right now were covered with trees and have enough fighters hold the perimeter. So all in all, everything is going fine.

"Mike, take Cole and Taylor on a scouting mission for alternative hiding spots we can use."

"On it" I say.

I went to get ammo and went to find Cole. I found him in a tree with Taylor holding hands.

"Cole, Taylor, get your gear, were going on a scouting mission." I say.

"Yes sir!" they said in unison.

Cole reminds me of my son in so many ways. Cole is just as funny as my son Rick. He never complains about anything even if he is in pain. Sometimes I think of Cole as my son.

"So what are we scouting today Mike?" Cole asks me.

"We are scouting for a better place to stay in case something happens." I reply.

"Sounds fun." Taylor said.

After that, we left on our bikes and went to go on our scouting mission. Taylor is one of the best scouts we have. She has brunette hair with the biggest green eyes you have ever seen. She is nice and caring, and will throw herself in front of anybody who is being shot at. You also don't want to piss her off. Trust me, you will regret it.

We went to scout city hall but found out that it had too many windows and left us too exposed. But we did find a factory that might work. We also looked for harnessed kids. We didn't find any.

"Alright lets head back and report to Weaver." I say.

"Copy that." They said.

We drove on our bikes for about an hour and finally made it back to HQ.

"Ill report and you guys can have some breakfast." I say.

They didn't say anything to me. They just sprinted over to where they were serving breakfast. Those two always make my day. I then hear Weaver and Tom talking and I start to head over there.

"Mike did you find a better place to say?" Weaver asked.

"City Hall had too many windows, found a factory that might work though."

"Did you happen to see any harnessed kids?" Tom asks.

"You know how much I want to." I reply.

"Alright come and show me on the map." Weaver replied.

Weaver and I start to our temporary command center so I can show him the factory on the map. I'm in the kitchen when I see Dr. Glass and Weaver discussing about civilian rights.

"There not just eaters. They know that's what your fighters say. They contribute to fight. They cook, they fix clothing, and they haul trash"

But before Anne can finish, Weaver interrupted her.

"DR. Glass, a few years from now, when the skitters go back to god forsaken planet, the concerns of civilians will be noted. Until then, we don't have time for this."

Personally, I disagree with Captain Weaver. I believe that the civilians should have equal rights. They are the best motivation we have to keep on fighting. After I showed the factory to Weaver, I decided to see what I can do to help.

I decided to help get water into the jugs. Before I could fill the jugs, I see Hal and his girlfriend Karen.

"Hal, those harnessed kids you saw the other day, they headed west?" I ask.

"Yeah, but they switched directions right after that."

I was about to leave when Hal said "Hey you never asked me if I saw your son."

"Figured you would've told me if you had." I reply.

"Were going to look for Ben tonight."

"When you go, I would like to go with you."

Hal nods and I nod back, and then we go our separate ways until tonight.

I continued to fill up the water jugs for awhile until I have sentry duty tonight. Turns out Weaver ordered Toms team to check the armory again for weapons. I was a little disappointed but oh well. I will still look for my son tomorrow.

After I finished filling the jugs, I go to my sentry post. While at my post, I think back before the invasion happened. I think mostly about my son Rick. Oh Rick. I hope I can find him soon. He is the only family I have left. He is the only reason why I keep going and resisting. For my son.

"Mike, get in here." Weaver ordered.

I head in there and see Hal, and Anne with Weaver in the kitchen.

"Tom and his team are being held hostage by gang, and Click is dead."

"It wasn't my dads fault!" Hal interjected.

"If we give them the .50, they will let our fighters go." Weaver continued.

"How do we make the trade?" I ask.

"We don't." Weaver replied.

"We start negotiating with them they will bleed us dry. There probably on their way right now. Anne get the civilians ready." Weaver replied

"So were just gonna run!?" Hal said.

"You wanna go fight them, me too. Do you have any idea where they are, you had a bag over your head."

"They were in an auditorium in a school."

"Do you have any idea how many schools are in Acton, cause I don't."

"The guy has a gun to my dads head. They are gonna kill him." Hal replied.

"If I had just the fighters we would go right now. Now once the civilians are safe, we will go look for your father." Weaver ordered.

"No I'm going now."

"No your not. Mike, take him next door, and watch him."

I have plan already. I take Hal next door. I make him walk in front of me and make him head upstairs. While were going up the steps, he says to me

"Please Mike, you have to let me go." Hal pleaded.

I reply "It's a damn shame."

"I know but it doesn't have to be."

"I meant it's a damn shame who you overpowered me and took my weapon." I say.

Hal looks around and grabs the rifle. He sets it on the bed and asks me.

"Should I hit you to make it look good."

"No you should not hit me. Just block the door." I say.

I walk into the closet and Hal puts the dresser in front of the door to block the closet door. I hear some muffled voices and they soon disappear. Awhile after Hal left, Cole found me. I quickly explain to him about what is happening. He takes me to Weaver and starts talking to me in a disappointed manner.

"So I'm supposed to believe that a 17 year boy overpowered you. You will face consequences for your actions."

"I made the right decision. He needed to save his father." I say.

Before anything else is said we see flares shooting. Weaver and I walk up to a group people. The guy in the front was hold some kind of white fabric tied to a stick in his right hand, and a flare in his left.

"Are you the one in charge?" the man with the white flag asks.

"I am. Are you the one that took my fighters?" Weaver replied.

"I did." The man replied.

"Tell you people to put down you're weapons and run." The man says.

"Like hell." Weaver replied.

"My men will open fire on your civilians."

"If you do, it will be the last thing you will ever do."

"Listen all need is your food, the .50 cal. I have enough rifles to last the next 10 years. And look around you. The air ships will be here soon, and there wont be anything left when they get here."

"Leave the food, and GTO. I will get you." Weaver threatened.

After that, we start to pack up and head to the factory until we heard several gunshots. Turns out it was Tom and his team. I'm glad that none of his team members were injured in anyway. Then we saw a beamer and took out the gang except for the leader.

After captured the leader, Pope, we decide to head to a school. It's in a safe location too. Cole, Taylor, and I were tasked with setting up defenses. Once we finished that, we headed to the cafeteria to get some supper.

"Home sweet home." Cole said.

"It's actually not a bad setup in here." Taylor said.

"Yeah I like it here." I reply

I would so much better if was here. After I ate, I went to my room and before I went to sleep, I said a prayer to myself.

"God, please let my son be alive, and let someone find a way to take of the harnesses. In the name of the father, and the son, and the Holy Spirit, amen."

I then shut my eyes and try to get some sleep. Because god knows what will happen in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everyone. Just want to let you know that I'm feeling a little better so I decided to update. I will be updating a lot more when school is out. I do not own falling skies. I only own the characters I create. **

_My Answered Prayer_

It's been two weeks since we came across this high school. It's been the best place we stayed since we broke out into different regiments. I actually am starting to get use to living here. The best part is that we have enough in the science lab for our hospital. We don't have to put our wounded in tents anymore. We also put barbed wired fences and built other kinds of defenses from cars, tires, anything you can think of. This is the safest place to be right now in this post-apocalyptic world.

The bad part is that Eldrige (my support gunner) went missing a couple days ago. Cole, Taylor and I tried to find him but couldn't. We don't think he was killed. We think he just got up and left. It's too bad because he was one hell of a fighter. I hope he's ok out there.

I was snapped out of my head when Captain Weaver called my name.

"Mike, find Tom. Tell him that Col. Porter is here in the Command Post and wants to see both you."

"Yes Sir." I reply.

I got my gear together and start looking for Tom. He should be getting back from his patrol pretty soon. I found Cole and Taylor walking down the hall laughing and holding hands.

"Hey have you seen Tom?" I ask.

"No. He's still on that patrol." Cole said.

"Okay thanks."

I walk away I heard they said. I went to walk around outside in the courtyard to kill sometime. I see Matt (Tom's youngest son) playing a game of soccer. I smiled and continued my stroll. It wasn't until then when I walked back inside, when I see Tom and his team back.

Before I can tell him about Porter, he got bombarded by several civilians.

"Excuse me. Did you see my daughter?" an Asian man asked.

"No I'm sorry. We didn't get that close" Tom said but was interrupted before he can finish his sentence.

"Our son—he's been missing since the second week. Maybe you saw him." The woman said giving her sons picture to Anthony.

"No sorry-" Tom was cut off again.

"Please." The woman said.

I felt for these parents. But they have to give Tom some space. So I stepped in.

"Come on break it up. Give them some space." I said.

"We have the right to ask." The woman said.

"No one is saying you don't, but we all have missing kids, including Tom here." I reply.

"And you." Tom said while running his hand through his beard.

"That's right my boy Rick." I say.

Tom then replied "Okay, look everybody I know what you're going through. We all just want our kids back. And I promise that were gonna do everything possible to make sure that happens."

Then I notice Anne behind Tom.

"Look there's a school-announcement board here. Why don't you guys take your photos and post your missing kids up here?" Anne said.

"Yeah good idea." Tom said while shaking his head.

Anthony then said, "Yeah write their name, hair color, weight, height…"

"The last time that you saw them," Tom added.

"Yeah anything that can help us identify them." Dai added.

"I promise that all the squads will check this board before each and every mission. Okay?" Tom replied.

The parents nodded there heads and started hanging up their photos and writing down valuable information to help us identify them. Tom, Anne and I begin walking.

"Thank you-both of you" Tom said.

"Porter's here." I reply.

Tom looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"He's not due back for a couple weeks." Tom said surprised.

"You know that good news I told you about? He brought it." Anne replied.

"He's delivering a briefing in the Command Post." I say.

Anne said goodbye to Tom and I and went to the lab. We continued and went into the Command Post. All the squad leaders were here and Col. Porter and Captain Weaver were sitting on a desk in the front.

"Take a seat." Weaver ordered bluntly.

I took my seat in the while Tom made his way to the front.

Col. Porter began to say, "The picture in this is changing. One of the runners that we sent west ran into a contingent of resistance fighters, just outside of Chicago. But they've made contact with other groups in Texas, Oklahoma, even California.

We start whispering each other and cheering.

"What this means is… were not in this alone anymore. That's the good news. The bad news… is that alien structures like the one over Boston are going up in every city that we know about."

"Anybody figured out what there for?" Weaver asked.

"No Weaver." Porter said.

Porter continued, "So as of now… were in a full-court press to gather intelligence on the enemy. I want to know his plans. I want to know about his tactics. I want to know about his weapons and technology—everything. Now that you people have a secure operating base, I want you to start collecting war material. That means motorcycles. That means weapons, explosives, camo gear—anything and everything that could be used to support a growing insurgency. Weaver, put'em to work."

"All right start breaking your units down into search and requisition teams, of four to six fighters. I'll give your assignments tomorrow. Dismissed." Weaver ordered.

I got up to leave while Porter told Tom to wait for everyone to leave. While Tom was talking to Porter and Weaver I decide to walk around.

* * *

I ran into Tom. I asked him how everything went with Weaver and Porter.

"Porter said that his chief surgeon found the answer to the harness removal." Tom said.

I stopped in my tracks.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes. But they need to test the theory. So they want to use my son. I'm ok with it but I need help. Would you and Cole and Taylor come with us to help me?" Tom asked.

"Yes." I say immediately. "Just let me get my weapon."

I hurried as fast as I can. Once I got my gear together, I start running the halls a lightning speed to find Cole and Taylor. I finally pushed open a classroom door and them making out. They pulled away from each other. They were beat red and blushing furiously. I would've laughed if it was a different circumstance.

"Sorry to ruin your guys' moment, but Tom needs us for a mission. Were gonna get his son back." I said rapidly.

After that, I just sprinted all the way to Gym where we will meet and go to where the Skitters having the child slave labor at. I waited patiently while Tom was talking to Matt. During that time Hal, Dai, Anthony, Cole, Taylor, and Karen all arrived. The only person were waiting is Tom.

I looked Karen. I don't what it is but for some reason, I had this bad feeling about her. This feeling I felt was that she can't be trusted at all. I was going to say something but when I was about to open my mouth, Tom came out. He just nodded his head then we all got up.

Before we left, we all stopped at the board. I wish I had a picture of my son. When I look at this board, I always think about the time I took him fishing every weekend before he got really sick.

"Alright let's go." Tom said quietly.

Dai and I took one last look at the board and left with the rest of the team. We all got in the truck and left for the warehouse.

* * *

We got here before the Mechs and Skitters brought the kids from the hospital (Tom informed about how he found the hospital filled with harnessed kids while his team was on patrol). I put the explosives that I made inside of a silver car. I ran back behind the debris where Tom and I are hiding at. The plan was that once we find Ben, we set off the explosives. After that, Hal, Karen, Cole, and Taylor will come out and provide suppressing fire. While simultaneously, Dai will come out of the alleyway and then we throw Ben in and we all get in the back and high tail it out of here.

Not too long after that, we heard the screeching noise of Mechs and the noises of Skitters approaching the warehouse with the harnessed kids. After awhile Tom looked at me while I had back pressed up the debris.

"They didn't see the explosives in the car. That's good." Tom said.

"What's going on" I ask. I turn to my side and look at Tom.

"The first crew is here." Tom replied.

"Is Ben with them?"

"I don't see him."

I finally turn so I'm lying on my stomach and pulled out my own binoculars to see what's happening. That's when I saw another group coming.

"There's another crew coming." I whisper.

I looked to my right and I thought I see him.

"I think I see him." I whispered.

"No, that's not him." Tom whispered back.

Then when I looked to the center, I stopped breathing. I only breathed when I said what I've been waiting for.

"It's Rick." I say awes trucked.

"What?" Tom asked.

"It's my boy." I said.

"Where?" Tom asked

"Right by the building." I reply

I wasn't thinking this time. I just acted on impulse.

"RICKY!" I yelled

Tom tried to stop me but I kept going.

"Cover me." I whisper.

Tom still tried to stop but I broke out of his grip. No one could stop me getting to my son. My son was the only thing that has been keeping me going. Now that I have finally found my son, I'm not stopping for anything that gets in my way. I am going to get my son back. I kept running until I ran in front of him and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Ricky. Rick. Rick. It's Dad. Dad." I say over and over again.

I start to look and I see the harnessed kids starting to surround me and my son.

"Come on." I say to Rick even though he can't respond.

He just stared out into space. Then a Mech appeared in front of us. I saw the blue lights on me. When they turned orange, I thought I was going to die.

"At least I'll be with my son." I said to myself.

But before the Mech fired, the explosives in the car went off and took out the Mech. After that, Tom came over to me and started helping me load Rick in into the deck of the truck. I climbed in after Rick.

"I'm going after Ben." Tom said.

But before run thirty feet, a Mech appeared on the rooftop. It fired its grenade launcher and sent Tom flying back making him hit his head on debris. He was out cold. Then I see Cole, Taylor, Hal, and Karen shooting at the Mech to distract it. But when Dai put Tom in the front seat, the Mech came at us again. We had no choice but to leave.

After we left, I felt terrible. I screwed up Tom getting his kid. Then it was my fault that we left the others behind. I felt incompetent. Even though I got my prayer answered, it came with a price.

* * *

After a couple hours of driving, we had to ditch the truck. After we ditch the truck, we took shelter in the basement of some building. While we were waiting for Tom to wake up, I couldn't but think that this was my entire fault. Finally Tom woke up.

"Where's Hal? Karen? Cole? Taylor?" Tom asked weakly.

Dai was one knee leaning on a pillar.

"We couldn't get them." Dai said.

"We were running for the truck." Tom replied.

"You got hit by debris from the explosion. Tom we got you this far."

"WHERE'S COLE, TAYLOR, HAL, AND KAREN!" Tom yelled frustratingly.

"There was a Mech on our tail. We couldn't wait." Dai tried to reason.

"How far to the school?" Tom asked tiredly.

"A quarter-mile, maybe less." Dai replied.

"You two go on."

"I'm going after them."

"At least come with us for weapons and reinforcements." Dai tried to reason.

"No there's no time."

Tom then turned to me. I started crying a little.

"What were you thinking Mike?"

"I'm so sorry Tom. He's the only family I got left."

There was a pause.

"Where are the rest of the weapons?" Tom asked while looking around.

Dai answered. "I had to leave them in the truck. Just got this."

Dai took the sawed off shotgun from his back and handed it to Tom.

"Let me have that rope too, and your flashlight." Tom ordered quietly but firmly.

"Be careful." Dai said.

After that, I picked up Rick in my arms and carried him, with his head in my chest. Dai and I made the long trip back.

* * *

We got back to the school; I immediately took Rick to the lab. I then told Anthony to go report that I brought my son back instead of Tom's. When I set him on the bed, Anne and another man pulled me out into the hall, while Lourdes watched over Rick.

"My name is DR. Michael Harris. I'm about to start the harness removal surgery. All I want you to do is stay out here and stay the hell out of my way. Ok, good. Dr. Glass, take it from here." The man said.

"He is an asshole." I said

"I know but I need to ask you a question. Does Rick have any health problems?" Anne asks.

"He has cystic fibrosis." I said.

"Ok thanks. I'll come back out when you can see him." Anne replies.

She walked back and started to help with the procedure. I went and sat down on the floor. To help past the time I start to sing.

_Day after day I'm more confused. Yet I look for through the pouring rain. You know that's that I hate to lose. And I'm feelin' the strain. Aint it a shame. Oh Give me the beat boys and free my soul. I want to get lost in your rock and roll and drift away. Oh give me the beat boys and free my soul. I want to get lost in your rock and roll and drift away. _

"Wow. You're really good." A voice said.

I turned around and saw a woman. She had brunette hair, with brown eyes. She's Asian of some sorts. She sat down next to me. It was then that I realize I didn't answer her.

"Sorry. Thanks. I use to sing the blues on the weekends and that was one of my favorite songs." I say.

"Me too. I love Dobie Gray."

"And I thought I was the only who has heard of him."

"No he's one of my favorite artists." She said.

"He's one of my favorites too." I said.

"I'm sorry, but is your name Mike Thompson?" The woman asks.

"Yes?" I say

"You probably don't remember me. Do you remember that when you were walking down streets in your blue dress uniform, there was a woman that wasn't paying attention and walked right in front of a bus? When the woman heard the bus honk the horn, she froze. The man than ran behind her and grabbed her waist and flung her over back by the curb. The man then went over to help her up. He asked if she was alright. She didn't say anything. The man then told her that his name is Mike Thompson. He went to pick up his hat, and then told her that everything will be fine and have a good day."

My eyes widen. I remember that day. She was the woman I saved.

"I just want to say that I was the woman who you saved. I was so shocked I didn't answer. The cops saw what happened to me and they were able to knock me out of my shock. After that I prayed to God everyday and prayed that I will find you and be able to give a proper thank you." She said.

"I always wondered what happened to you. And your welcome." I said.

"My name is Jae." She said, holding out her hand.

"Mike." I said shaking her hand.

After that we spent a couple hours talking. Turned out we have a lot in common. We both like baseball and the Boston Red Sox. We like the same kind of music. I listened to blues and rock, while listens to mostly pop and country. We both like sushi and Canadian bacon pizza. We shared jokes and funny stories.

"Mike you can come in now." Anne said.

"Well it was nice talking to you Mike. See you at Breakfast tomorrow?" Jae asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." I said with a smile.

"Okay. See you later." She said.

"See you later." I said still smiling.

She got up and left. Before she turned left she looked at Mike one more time. When I saw her look at me, she looked away quickly and took off in a hurry.

"Alright I'm ready." I said to Anne.

She walked in. I stayed back a little. Dr. Harris than began to explain.

"Once the needles penetrate the spine, they soften and grow roots. They became part of the host's nervous system." Harris said.

"How is that possible?" Anne asked.

"Oh you know, some sort of nano-engineering or something. I mean they look like needles, but they behave more like living tissue. It's fascinating, actually." Harris stated.

"And that means if they wear the harness long enough…" Anne said.

"The kid in the harness become one." Harris stated.

Than Rick gagging, coughing and choking.

"DOCTOR!" Anne yelled.

"I got it I got it." Harris said as it was like no big deal.

"COME ON DO SOMETHING!" I yelled.

"Get him out of here will you." Harris said irritated by me.

"Come on Mike." Dai said.

He finally forced me out. I kept walking back and forth in front of the lab doors. Finally, Harris the asshole left and Anne told me I can come back in. I grabbed a chair and started to fall asleep.

* * *

I start to wake up. I then hear two voices.

"How is he?"

"He's stable."

"So it works."

"It seems to. Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

I realize its Tom and Anne. I open my eyes and sit up.

"Hey Tom." I said.

"Looks like he's gonna be ok."

"I'm praying. Keep an eye on him while I step out?" I ask.

"Of course." Anne said.

She starts to talk to Tom but I don't pick up on what they're discussing. I walk back to my sleep quarters.

"Lord, thank you for helping me find my son. And please let Hal, Karen, Cole, and Taylor be aright. And thank you lord, for letting me know who I saved long ago. And thank you for answering my prayer. In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Amen."

I then pull back the covers and sleep with a smile on my face for the first time in six months.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everbody. I just want you to know that I'm going to be updating more often now. Also I want to give a shout out to chayseman who has stayed by my side and helping me make my story better. Thank you. I do not own falling skies. I only own the characters I create. **

_**Unanswered questions**_

A lot has happened in the past twenty-four hours. Turns out that Tom captured a Skitter as prisoner of war. No one has ever had a live Skitter before. I also found out that Hal was the only one to come back. Hal told me that Cole and Taylor got away. But they took Karen. It's my entire fault. What's worse is that Tom has been giving me the cold shoulder. I think he's mad at me. And he has every right to be. I screwed up big time. I just hope he would forgive me in time.

Dr. Harris, Anne, Tom, and Captain Weaver finally finished putting the Skitter in the cage. After that, Tom and Anne came back first. Tom took a seat not too far from me, while Anne checked on Rick. I was sitting right next to my son. But I couldn't help but turn my head away from Tom. It made me feel guilty even more. Just then, Dr. Harris came back.

"Well uh, it seems to have settled for now. Might want to keep your distance." Harris said to Tom.

"I might." Tom said in a low sinister-like tone.

I couldn't help but wince.

"Time for our patient's morning fix." Harris said trying to get away from Tom.

Then Captain Weaver came back and whispered to Tom.

"Meet me in the command post in five." Weaver said.

Tom looked at my son for a couple seconds longer then took off.

"It's all my fault Anne. Karen got captured. Cole and Taylor are missing. All my fault." I said as I started crying a little.

"Come on Mike." She said. "If it was the other way around, Tom would feel the same way."

"I know. It's just that I feel so terrible." I said.

"Let me go talk to Tom later on today. Okay?" she asked.

"Okay that sounds fine." I reply.

"Alright then. And looks like you have a visitor." Anne said looking at the entrance.

I turn around. I couldn't believe it. Jae came here.

"Hey Mike." She said.

"Hey Jae." I reply.

"Well, I have other patients to check on. Talk to you guys later." Anne said.

After she left, Jae grabbed the seat next to me.

"How are you doing Mike?" She asked.

"Terrible." I said bluntly.

"Why are you feeling so down?" she asked.

"Because I was suppose to help Tom save his son. Instead, I charged in and grabbed my son. And because of that, Hal's girlfriend got captured and harnessed. Cole and Taylor are nowhere in sight. And it's because it was all my fault." I reply.

"Listen to me Mike. It's not your fault. I'm sure he's not mad at you. He's probably just frustrated that he has to go on a bike raid instead of searching and getting his son back.

My mood lightened a little.

"How do you do that?" I ask.

"Do what?" She asked confused.

"Always make me feel better. Even when I'm in the worst of mood?" I ask.

"That's what I'm here for. To cheer you up." She said.

"I try my best." Jae replied.

"Well, since Harris is here, would you like to grab lunch with me?" I ask Jae.

"I would love to." Jae replied.

We both got up and made our way to the cafeteria. While eating, I couldn't the stupid grin off my face as we laughed and good conversation.

* * *

After lunch, I headed back to the lab because Harris found and told me that Anne had something to tell me. I made back to the lab and see Anne checking Rick's vitals. I stood about five feet away from my son while Anne finishes checking his vitals.

"No congestion. His lungs are completely clear." She stated.

I couldn't believe it. His lungs are completely clear. That is a miracle.

"I know this is gonna sound weird, but are you sure Rick had cystic fibrosis?" Anne asked.

"Five specialists in three states sure." I replied while walking over to my son. "Before the invasion, he could barely breathe. I had to put him on a nebulizer twice a day just to clear his lungs. Why?"

"I'm no expert but full remission like this is really rare." Anne stated.

I raised my eyebrows out of confusion.

"Meaning what? That… that thing on his back cured him?" I asked.

"Anne I don't know." She replied.

Then there was a knock at the door. It was Tom. As soon as I saw it was Tom, I had the guilty face again. I just can't get myself to believe that Tom doesn't blame me. I'll be surprised if he didn't. Just before Anne could leave, I had to ask her something.

"When's he gonna wake up?" I asked.

"Dr. Harris said later today." She stated before leaving with Tom.

After they left, I took my usual spot right next to my son. I just want Rick to wake up right now. I'm almost tempted to just grab him by the shoulders and shake him awake.

"Please Rick. Wake up soon. I need you to wake up soon." I said to myself.

* * *

After a few hours, I was still sitting with my son. While I was sitting with my son, I heard Dr. Harris and Anne arguing about different ways to interrogate it. Dr. Harris wanted to cut it open and to make it suffer. Anne on the other hand, wanted to learn from it without cutting into it. It kept going back and forth like that. Harris brought a Skitter corpse and showed it to the captured Skitter. The Skitter screeched loudly.

Finally, Harris and Anne both left. After they left, I noticed my son was awake and raised his head at me. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Ricky? Ricky?" I ask. I couldn't believe he was awake.

"Who are you?" Rick asked.

I laughed. "It's me. It's Dad." I replied.

"Who are you?" Rick asked again weakly.

My smile faded. "I'm… I'm your father." I said. I was getting worried a little.

"Father?" Rick asked.

Rick turned to look at the captured Skitter.

"Father." Rick said weakly as he turned his to look at me. After that, he laid his head back down and fell back asleep.

I can't believe this happened. He didn't know me at first. He recognized me after I told him I was his father. But I didn't like the way the Skitter was looking at my son. So I decided to grab my M4a1 and walk to the cage. But before I get to the cage, I put my gun down behind a table, so the Skitter didn't see it. I then walk up to the cage.

"So… that boy in there—he's my son. He's everything to me. The only thing that kept me going." I said in a soft, calm voice.

The Skitter kept making chittering noises.

I continued. "And when he woke up just now, he didn't know me."

Again, the Skitter only the same chittering noises.

"But he's here, and he's healthy, probably because of the harness you put on him. That's why you get this chance to live or not."

Skitter just stared at me intently.

"You're alive right now because they want to know if you're capable of communicating with us.

The Skitter kept making the same noises.

"I want you to talk to me." I said in the still calm, soft voice. "Were gonna start simple."

I looked to my left and picked a picture of Earth, and another paper with math on it. I turn around and face the Skitter again.

"All you got to do is point of your finger at any picture and make a sound. How did you find our planet? What made you decide to attack us?" I asked it.

The Skitter didn't respond. I put the pictures frustrated, and walked over to pick up my gun. The Skitter is really starting to piss me off. And I hated that he kept looking at my son.

"So maybe you didn't understand me." I said in a soft, threatening tone.

"Or you need some motivation." I said.

I open a part of the cage where you can set food and water at. I raised my gun at the Skitter.

"I'm not gonna shoot you." I said in sinister tone. "Now were getting somewhere. Point at a picture and make a sound." I raised my voiced as I said the last part.

The Skitter then looked at my son. \

"Don't you look at my son! Point at the pictures and make a sound." I threatened.

I cock my rifle.

"I SAID SPEAK!" I yelled.

I shoved the barrel of my gun into its mouth. It let a shriek and then fell over. I didn't realize what I did until Dr. Harris and Anne came back.

* * *

"I was just trying to make it talk." I said.

"By sticking a gun in its mouth?" Anne asked.

Just then, Dr. Harris came back from checking on the Skitter.

"Our Skitter's breathing and heart seems fine." Dr. Harris stated.

"So why did it just collapse?" I asked.

"Uh well, in dissections, I found a nerve bundle located just above the soft palate. Could be a pressure point. There's no bone to separate the brain fro the soft palate, so you probably gave it a concussion." Dr. Harris stated.

"So it's vulnerable?" I asked.

"Well, I suppose, but if you're close enough to put a gun in its mouth, I suggest pulling the trigger." Harris replied.

"So this just happened five minutes ago?" Anne suddenly asked.

* * *

It urns out that Anne believes that that the static from Uncle Scott's radio and the Skitter are related. So they decide to dissect the Skitter that Pope and his gang shot. After waiting for a couple hours, I decide to head towards the area where they dissecting the corpse. When I get there, I see Uncle Scott, Anne, and Dr. Harris in the dissecting room.

"Find anything?" I ask.

"The corpse is too old. It was mush in there." Anne replied.

Then we heard the static on the radio.

"Oh well, there's your proof right there." Harris said walking to be in front of the radio.

"Of what?" Anne asked.

"What? That the Skitter and the static are unrelated. It's not being provoked. Were all in here. It's alone. I mean unless it's out there hanging its self right now." Harris said.

My eyes grew wide.

"Ricy's in there." I said.

As soon as I said that, I took off running towards the lab.

I rushed to the lab. As soon as I got there, I didn't see Rick in his bed.

"Ricky. Rick." I said desperately.

I then see Rick trying to free the Skitter.

"RICKY! RICKY!" I yelled. I tried to stop him, but Harris ordered a couple of guards to hold me back.

"What do you want from us?" Harris asked.

"You want to hurt me." Rick said.

"We just want to know why you're here." Harris replied.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" I asked.

"He thinks he's talking to the Skitter." Anne replied.

"So what do you want?" Harris asked, ignoring Anne and I.

"Let me go." The Skitter controlling Rick said.

"No, can't do that." Harris replied.

"This child is one of ours." Rick replied.

"Not anymore. We cut off his harness."

"Then I'll be punished."

"Were gonna help you." I said. I was trying desperately to get out of the guards' hold.

"Help me?" Rick asked.

"Were gonna help you Ricky." I said while still struggling against the guards' hold.

"Shut up. He's not your son." Harris replied. "How can we help you?"

"Kill me." Rick replied.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I yelled.

I ran over to him and grabbed the harness. I tore it off his back with the needles still in his back. He started gasping and then fainted. I sat on the floor and held Rick in a protective way. I then look up to Anne and Harris.

"He put the harness on. He wanted to wear it. How can he do that to himself?" I asked.

* * *

After that, I put Rick in his bed. Anne told me he will be out for awhile so I decide to grab some supper. When I got to supper, I couldn't believe my eyes. We had fresh bread. I haven't had fresh bread in months.

After I get my food, I found Jae. Once I found her, I sat across from her and told her everything that happened.

"Oh Mike I'm so sorry." Jae said.

"It's fine. I just hope then in time, Rick becomes the kid that I once knew." I said.

"Come on, let's eat." Jae said trying to change the subject.

"Alright." I said.

We then began to pray.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this bread, and thank you for giving me son back. And please help Rick get on the right path again. In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Amen."

We then began to eat. Even though were talking, my mind kept drifting back to Rick. What's going to happen to him when I'm not here? And what has become of Cole and Taylor? All these unanswered questions were starting to give me a headache. It was then I decided to go looking for them.

"Jae, listen tomorrow, I gonna look for Cole and Taylor." I said.

Her smile faded. "When?" She asked.

"First thing in the morning." I said.

"Mike, please be careful. I don't know what I would do without you."

I reached and grabbed both of her hands in mine.

"Hey. I'm right here. And I'm always gonna be here until you die. And I'll be back by tomorrow night. I promise." I said.

"Okay. Thanks Mike." Jae replied.

"No problem." I replied.

* * *

After I said goodnight to Jae, I went to get my gear ready. When I finished getting my gear ready, I only had a few hours until the sun came up. So I decided to get some sleep and when I wake up, I going to do everything in my power to find them.

**Sorry about the ending if it's kinda suckish. I rushed a little and I wrote this while I wasn't good at all. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey I just give a shout out to Bluestarshine and Chayse-Man for sticking with my story. Also now that I am finished with school I'll be updating more frequently. I'll probably update mostly on weekends but I'm motivated, then I'll update sooner. I do not own falling skies. I only own the characters I create. **

_Painful memories and New memories_

I woke up around dawn. As soon as I get up, I take a shower. Once I finish that, I grab my M4A1 and my gear, and out the door. I felt like saying goodbye to Jae, but I knew she was still asleep so I let her go. Also, my son Rick has been acting different. Instead of being the funny kid I knew, he was distant. He wouldn't eat. He won't sleep. He just stares off into space trying to find out who he is. And there is nothing I could do for him. I was pulled out of the thoughts in my head when I stopped at the board. I take a good look at the names and the pictures in case I see any of them. I then see Tom next to me.

"Listen Mike, I just want to let you know that I'm not mad at you. If it was the other way around, I would've done the same thing. I was mad at Dr. Harris for him leaving my wife so he can save himself. But I know that because he's alive, my son will be saved." He said.

"I'm so sorry Tom. I didn't know." I replied.

"It's fine. Anyway, I heard your going on a solo mission?" He asked.

"That's right. I have two team members that were left behind. I need to find them." I answered.

"Good luck." Tom said.

"You too." I replied.

I was so relieved that he wasn't mad at me. I now can focus on my mission.

I made it to the warehouse where we found my son. Hal told me that he saw them heading south. So I start heading south. I'm driving a truck just in case their injured. I started looking for any signs of them while driving south of the warehouse. I couldn't find anything. Then something caught my eye. I took a left and went down the alley. When I parked the car, I couldn't believe what I saw.

Lying in front of me was an entire pile of dead Skitters. There had to be at least fifteen dead Skitters in front of me. Judging from the wounds, they were shot and killed by military rifles. I knew it was Cole and Taylor. I also knew that they were long gone. The blood on the Skitters is all dried up.

"I will you guys. I promise I will." I said to myself.

I then got in my truck and continued my search while I kept driving south.

* * *

About a half an hour later, I hear Mech firing. I quickly parked the truck, turned it off, and went to investigate. I snuck around a collapsed house and hid behind some rubble. I saw three Mechs and one Skitter. They were attacking someone inside the house.

I quickly took two grenades from my vest and tied them together with tape. I then pull the pins out and threw them at the two Mechs. The grenades then exploded and took both of them out instantly. I then grab my M4a1 and shot the Skitter in the head with one round. I then start making my toward the house they were shooting at. I found myself in a kitchen. I then see a man in his late forties, lying on the ground, covered in blood. I made my over to him quickly. I put pressure on his but I knew he won't last much longer.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly.

"The name is Sergeant First Class Mike Zadarski. United States Army." He replied.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Me and my men set up camp in here because our convoy was taking heavy fire and left us behind. We then heard gunfire and found two people in an alley. A boy and a girl. We took them back here. But then the Mechs showed up and started shooting. My men and I were providing suppressing fire so they could escape. Then I ordered my men to leave. Then the Mechs came and just lit this place on fire." He replied.

"I'm looking for the boy and the girl. Do you have any idea where they were going?" I asked.

"They… They said that there were gonna… gonna head west towards Chicago to find a resistance fighters." He said.

But before I could ask him anything else, he told me one last thing before he died.

"Listen. There is a man on my team. His… his name is Tector. He wants to find this militia unit called the 2nd Mass. If you ever run into him, tell him that I didn't make it and tell him that if even the 2nd Mass is gone, keep on fighting."

He then closed his eyes and died right there in my arms.

I can't believe this is happening. This Tector guy is looking for the 2nd Mass. And if I find him, I need to take him to the 2nd Mass if they still exist. This is just unbelievable. But now wasn't the time to worry about this issue. I need to find Cole and Taylor. So I got back in my truck and started heading west.

* * *

After about an hour of driving, I see another truck ahead of me. I sped up more I could catch them. When I finally caught up to the other truck, the truck pulled over. Then Cole came out of the driver seat. I then get out of my truck. And as soon as I get out of the truck, Cole ran over and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. After about a minute we let go. I then notice that Cole was crying a little.

"Why did you leave? Why did you leave us behind?" he asked me.

I start to cry too.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just took one look at my son, and I just reacted on impulse. I never met for you to be left behind."

After a short pause he replied.

"I'm just glad that you came back." He said.

"Where's Taylor?" I asked.

"We got separated. A half an hour ago, there was a Skitter on our tail. We killed it easily, but we knew we would attract more attention together. So she took a small car and I took a truck. She left an hour before I did. So now, were both heading west to meet up with the 2nd Illinois Militia Regiment. We want to head back to our home state and help out with the fight there."

"Are you sure about this? Because we need you." I said.

"Yes I'm sure. I never told you this but I'm from a small town in the northwest part of Illinois. When the invasion began, Skitters and Mechs killed my mom, and my grandparents. Then they killed my step dad while he was trying to fight them off. I did save my sister from being kidnapped. After I saved her, I grabbed my .22 and my sister and I headed south to live with my dad. We found our dad and he was part of a Militia unit in another small town of Illinois. But after two weeks, the Mechs and Skitters hit us hard. I had my G36KV and tried to save my sister from being kidnapped.

"But then my dad came out of nowhere and just lit up the Skitters. But he was killed by a Mech missile. I was then flown back and hit on some debris. When I wake up, I knew right away that my sister was taken. Then man found me and asked me if want to go to Chicago with him to start a Militia Regiment. I told him.

"I was part of the 2nd Illinois for about two months until I was told to head east to see if other regiments exist. Well when I made it to Boston, I was hit by a Mech. Then Captain Jameson saved me and brought me back to the HQ. Then you showed up and gave me a chance to prove and became a fighter for you guys." He finished.

I was completely speechless about what just happened. I didn't know anything about his past.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." I finally replied.

"It's fine. But I had Taylor learn from Anne how to take off the harness. Taylor is really good with medical stuff and she learns so quickly." He stated.

"I didn't know that."

"And now you understand why I have to go back to Chicago. I must find my sister and save her. She's the only family I have left." He replied.

"I understand. Good luck to you, and you stay frosty soldier." I said.

"You too sir." He replied.

He then saluted me. I saluted right back. After that, he went back to the truck and took off. I kept looking until I couldn't see the truck no more. Once I get back to the truck, I couldn't help but cry. I just crying and crying. I couldn't he left. I know he had to go and I know could've stopped him. But I had to let him go. It was time for him to go on his own and to help fight the aliens somewhere else.

"Lord, please protect Cole and Taylor and keep them safe. I don't what I would do if anything happened to them." I prayed.

I then took off and headed back to the school to tell Weaver and Tom what has happened. Then I have to tell them about this Tector guy too. Even though I'm still upset, I can't but think about who is this Tector guy? And why is he looking for the 2nd Mass? I kept thinking these thought the whole time while I drove back to the school.

* * *

When I get back to the school, I parked the truck in the vehicle section and made my way to the front entrance. When I get to the front entrance, I see Jae sitting on the steps with her hands in her hand. She heard someone walking and lifted her head. When she saw me, she just took off and ran towards me. I started running over to her too. I held my arms out as she jumped into them. She wraps her hands around and lifter her into the air, hold onto her waist. Set her back down and we let go of each other.

"Did you find them?" She asked me.

"Yes but something happened." I replied.

I told her the entire story. After I finished telling her, she was shocked.

"I can't believe that happened. Why do you think this Tector guy wants to find the 2nd Mass?"

"I don't know." I replied. "Maybe he served with Captain Weaver and wants to serve with him. It's the only thing I can think of."

"That's a good guess. Come on, I made dinner for us. I bet you're hungry." She said smiling.

I couldn't help but smile too.

"Yeah, dinner sounds good. Just let me report to Weaver and Tom." I said.

"Hurry up." She told me.

She then went back inside to her room. I then head to the command post to report what happened.

* * *

After I finished reporting to what happened to Weaver, he told what happened earlier. Tom went to save his son. They ended not just rescuing his son, but they rescued six more harnessed kids. Also one of the harnessed kids didn't make it. I also found that Dr. Harris was killed by the Skitter. And Anne and Lourdes did the harness removal without Harris.

"I'm so glad that Tom rescued his son. I bet he feels better now that he has all his boys." I said.

"Yes I believe so. I know if my girls were still out there, there would be nothing on this earth that would keep me getting to them." Weaver replied.

I was then dismissed. When I was walking to Jae's room, I hear a song that I thought I would never hear again.

_So many rivers to cross_

That's the song that my wife and I use to dance to until she died. It's good to hear that song again. I was pulled out of train when I approached Jae's room. I knock and she let me in.

"Hey Mike come on in." She said.

"Thanks." I replied.

I went and sat at the table. When she came back, she asked me what's wrong.

"That song that's playing, it's a song my wife and I use to dance to." I said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I asked Weaver if I can borrow it and asked Uncle Scott if I could borrow the record player. I'll turn-"

"No leave it. It's fine. Besides, she died long before the invasion anyway." I said.

"Okay. Enough talk lets eat." She said.

After we finished eating, we listened to the same record three times. We kept talking random things and telling jokes and having a good time. And I believe I'm starting to fall for her. And I also believe she feels the same way.

"Thanks for the dinner Jae. It was really good." I said smiling.

"No problem. Anytime." She replied.

I then hear the song again. I then just acted on impulse. I went back over to the table and offered my hand.

"Would care to dance with me?" I asked.

"I would love to." She replied right away while smiling.

I smiled too. I then lead her to the middle of the room. I'm holding onto one hand while my other is wrapped around her waist, while she wraps her arm around my shoulder. I know the song talks about his woman leaving her but my wife and I fell in love with this song.

_Many rivers to cross but I can't seem to find my way over_

"You know out of all the slow songs, you're dancing with a girl, with a song his woman leaving and facing obstacles because of it." She said.

"I know but I can't help it. Me and my wife fell in love with this before we were married. That's why I like it so much. Her and I use to dance to this all the time." I replied.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." She said looking at the ground.

I let go of her hand put my hand under cheek and gently raised it. She looked straight into my eyes.

"Don't be sorry. We all knew it was coming. I mean yeah I miss her. But we both that before if either of us die early, we the right to move on." I said.

She then put her hand on my other shoulder and I put my arm on the other side of her waist.

_And this loneliness won't leave me alone _

"Mike, I know this sounds so high school, but I need to ask you something." She said.

"You can ask me anything." I replied.

"Do you… do you feel more about me than just a friend?" She asked.

"Yes I do. At first I just wanted to get to know you as a friend. But the more I hang out with you, the more I know."

"Know what?" She asked.

"I know that I'm falling for you." I said.

_Many rivers to cross_

"I just want let you know that I'm falling for you too mike. Ever since that day you rescued me, I've been trying to find you and thank you. And when I found and talking to you getting to know you, I was falling for you and more." She said.

Before I know I'm leaning in more. She leaned in more too and then we kissed.

_Yes I've got many rivers to cross_

There are no words to describe how I feel. The kiss felt like it was meant to be. After awhile we pulled apart. By now, the song is over.

"Wow." She said.

"As good or bad?" I asked.

"Good. Definitely good." She replied smiling.

I couldn't help but smile either.

"Now where do we go from here?" I asked.

"Take it slow. Like Tom and Anne." She replied.

"Tome and Anne?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah. But there keeping it away are taking slow." She said.

"Oh." I replied.

"Yeah. So, sound like a plan?" she asked me.

"Sounds good to me." I replied.

"Good."

"Yeah. Well, I have sentry duty at dawn. See you in the morning?" I asked.

"Of course." She said.

"All right. Well I'm off to bed. Good night Jae." I said.

"Good night Mike." She replied.

I lean in and kiss her one more time. I say goodnight and head to my room.

* * *

After I finished praying to God to help my son get on the right path, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I mean is still on bed watch in the lab. But today was a good day. And this is one of the best of I have ever had in my life.

**AN: I know the romance part was kinda corny. But I only had one girlfriend and I'm using what I did to impress her. But please leave a review and comment at what I can do better at. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey everybody. I decided to update because I was watching the falling skies marathon and just finished watching sanctuary part 1. So enjoy. I do not own falling skies. I only own the characters I create. **

_**Safe Haven**_

It's been a couple days since that night with Jae. It was one of the best nights I had ever had. But my son Rick is still struggling inside. I'm afraid that if something doesn't happen soon, I will never get my son back. I just hope and pray that everything will work out in the end.

"Help!" Someone screamed.

I knew right away that the scream was from Anne. It came from the lab.

"Help! In here!" She screamed again.

I got up right away and quickly grabbed my rifle and ammo. I then sprinted off to the lab. When I get there, I see Tom and Weaver helping Anne up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Jeff and his family tried to steal the medicine. I tried to stop them but he hit with his gun and took them anyway." She said.

"Tom, Mike, follow me. Were gonna get the drugs back." Weaver ordered.

We've been tracking Jeff and his family for almost twenty blocks now. He keeps shooting to pin us down. But were getting closer and closer to them, and then we take the drugs back.

"This is what happens when people lose focus. They get careless." Weaver said while we were jogging.

"There's no way Anne could have seen this coming." Tom replied.

"I'm not talking about Anne. I'm talking about you. Civilians are your responsibility. The longer this siege goes on, the more desperate people are gonna get." Weaver said.

We then heard a gun shot. The three of us ran and took cover behind a mini-van.

"LEAVE US ALONE! I'LL SHOOT I SWEAR!" The man Jeff yelled.

I noticed that the passenger door was open so I opened the driver's door to take. But before I could shoot, Tom stopped me.

"No, no hold your fire. They've got their kid with them." Tom told me.

I lower my weapon and took cover again. The last thing I need on my conscious is killing an innocent kid.

"JUST GO BACK! NO ONE HAS TO GET HURT!" Jeff yelled.

"NO ONES GOING ANYWHERE! YOU THROW OUT THAT MEDICINE, THEN WE'LL TALK!" Weaver yelled back.

Jeff then shot another round. But we hear another gun shot right after Jeff's. I sounded like a rifle round.

"DROP IT OR DIE RIGHT NOW!" A new voice yelled.

We heard the new voice and Jeff's voice arguing back and forth.

"DROP IT!" We heard the new voice yell again.

"WHO THE HELL IS OUT THERE?!" Weaver yelled.

"TERRY CLAYTON, 7th MASS!" The man answered.

We looked at each other speechless. More importantly I was shocked more than anyone. Why is Terry all the way out here? Where are the rest of his men?

"IS THAT DAN WEAVER?!" Terry yelled.

"YEAH!" Weaver yelled back.

"WELL COME ON UP!"

We all came out of our hiding spot and making our way over to Terry. I then see the family give medicine to Terry and took off in the other direction. I started to go after them but Weaver stopped me.

"No, no, no. Stand down, Mike. They want to leave. They don't want to be here, let 'em go." Weaver said to me.

I stop going after them and start making my way over to Terry. While heading over to Terry, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. It's been forever since I've seen Terry, and it's really good to see him again.

"Still a free country right?" Terry asked with a smile on his face.

"Terry, good to see you." Weaver said.

"Yeah." Terry replied.

"Always had good timing." I said.

"Mike you're sight." Terry replied.

We shook hands and then Terry turned to Tom.

"Tom, how are the boys?" He asked.

"They're good. You're a long way from home. Last word was that the 7th Mass was holding up tight outside of Wilmington." Tom said changing the subject.

"Yeah we were. The 7th Mass is gone." Terry said with a sad voice.

I was so shocked. The 7th Mass is gone? I can't believe this.

"It's gone?" Weaver asked shocked.

"Yeah. Games changed. Skitters hit us, and they hit us hard. They're coming this way next.

We walked back to HQ in silence. Once we got back, Terry gave us the 411 on what happened to the rest of the 7th Mass. Tom, Weaver, Dai and I were all at the command post listening to Terry.

"Phillips, my second-in-command, he—he grabbed his daughter Megan and tried to pull her back, but another Skitter came up behind him, and…"

He then groans very loudly. We all knew what he meant. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He lost his entire unit.

"Anyway… Once they had all our kids, the Mechs just opened up. And I… I just ran. I'm never gonna forgive myself but that's what I did." Terry said.

"Terry, what else could you do?" I said trying to cheer up Terry.

"A thousand things probably, but thanks." He replied.

"How many of you got away?" Dai asked.

"About eight fighters, half a dozen civilians." Terry answered.

He then got out of his chair and walked over to the map to show us something.

"We just kept moving until we holed up at a farm, right here." He pointed at a rural part of the map. "Secluded by valley, hills on three sides. Skitters have already swept the area twice, so we think were in the clear for awhile."

"Why do you think they're coming this way?" Weaver asked Terry.

"Re-established contact with Porter last week. He thinks the aliens are stepping up construction on their structures, looking for slave labor. Skitters have been sweeping through here and here." Terry replied.

He then pointed to the areas where the Skitters are sweeping.

"Right this way." Weaver said.

"Yeah, we've been seeing small patrols. One Skitter, one Mech. Patterns been to I.D. a target, come back full force." Terry stated.

"What are our orders?"

"Regroup." Terry said. He then brought out his own map. "The 3rd Mass is right here." He said pointing to the area.

"That is… right between us and the last attack." Tom said.

"And they're running low on fighters. There's no way they're gonna survive an attack on their own. Porter has them to join up with you. Now you're to hold this position until they arrive, and then everybody pulls out together." Terry stated.

"How long?" Weaver asked.

"I'd say seventy-two hours, give or take." Terry answered.

"That's a long time to sit tight with a Skitter attack coming our way." Tom stated.

"Yeah that's how Porter sees it too. So you're supposed to send anyone under twenty ahead with me." Terry replied.

We all went silent when he mentioned this. Send our kids with Terry? Why would anyone want to give up their kids?

"With you?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. Be safer at the farm. And if you do have to engage, you won't have to worry about the kids. After the 3rd rendezvous here, you're to meet us there… and we'll just find everybody a new place to live." Terry replied.

Tom then got up from his and went to stand.

"I hear what you're saying, and I appreciate the threat, but I'm not ready to give up my kids." Tom said.

"I'm just conveying the order." Terry replied.

"All right Mike, we need to double up on perimeter security." Weaver said. "Dai-" Weaver began but Dai interrupted.

"Bike recon. Got it." Dai replied.

Dai and I headed out to do our missions while Tom and Weaver stayed in the command post to talk about Terry's safe haven.

Setting up perimeter security was tough. Especially since we barely have enough fighters to secure the school. I helped turn over cars. I helped set barbed wire too. I then notice Tom and he waved me over. I was now walking with Tom, Terry, Hal and Dai.

"I'll go out five miles. Two shots mean friendlies. Three shots-" Dai was interrupted.

"Not so friendly." Hal finished for Dai.

"Good luck." Tom said before Dai took off.

Once Dai left, we began walking back to the school.

"Okay, the rest of you guys, you know the drill. So spread the word. We need to prepare for a potential fast evacuation. Let's load the vehicles with water, ammunition, provisions—anything we can't carry ourselves." Tom ordered.

We were then cut off by a man. And this man looked really pissed.

"What's this about an order to send our kids ahead of us?" The man asked.

"A precaution." Terry said.

"Yeah, that hasn't been decided yet." Tom said shaking his head.

"Well maybe somebody should decide it?" Anthony said coming out of nowhere.

"Meaning what?" Tom asked with a little agitation in his voice.

"I'm just saying that there's another side to this. Now look. Skitters want kids right?" Anthony replied.

"Now our kids are a problem?" I said to Anthony in that calm yet hostile voice.

"Look, they're targets. We know that." Anthony tried to make his point again.

"No, were all targets." Tom replied with the hostile voice.

"Look… if you want to make this about something else, go ahead. All right, but this man lost his entire unit. And they're coming for us next." Anthony said.

"Maybe. Or the 3rd Mass is gonna show up and were gonna walk out together." Tom replied.

"I hope so, all right? Because luck has been a real short supply recently." Anthony replied.

After Anthony said that, he walked away and continued to make sure that everyone is in the right place to be. After that, I decide to see Rick. But before I could, Tom ordered everyone to help with the barricades.

After helping with the barricades, I make my way to the lab to see my son Rick.

"Hey Rick." I said.

"Hi." Rick replied.

"Listen, there is a big meeting in the gym. We all need to go." I said.

Rick just got up and headed to the gym. I sighed and made my to Jae's room. But before I could knock, her door opened.

"Hey Mike. I was just on my way to the gym. What could I do for you?" Jae asked with a smile.

"I came here to get you." I said smiling back.

I then grabbed her hand and we intertwined our fingers as we made our way to the gym.

We were all in the gym. Rick was sitting in the bleachers and Jae is standing next to me, holding my arm.

"I can only tell you what's worked for us." Terry started.

He then sat down on the nearest bleacher before continuing.

"I don't have kids, so I can't even pretend to under stand how you feel." Terry said.

Then the man that stopped us earlier came forward.

"Especially now, when you've got all these people thinking our kids are the enemy!" The man yelled the last part.

Now Terry is starting to get pissed.

"No, you see, **You've **got them thinking that. I'm trying to get them to think about the safety of their kids instead of their own comfort. This is a temporary measure folks, until-"

"Until what?" I interrupted him. "Were attacked? Then what Terry?" I said in a threatening tone.

I feel Jae squeeze my arm to calm down. As soon as I relax, she loosens her grip.

"You think the Skitters are just gonna give us a free pass?" The man said losing his anger.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Terry yelled back.

I then see Tom making his way through the crowd to the area where Terry, the man and I are at.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, hey, hey! What's going on?" Tom asked looking around trying to figure out what was going on.

The man then began to speak.

"I know a lot of you have lost your children. Okay, don't think that my heart doesn't break for you. But please, imagine you still have your child. Would you let **Anyone **take them away from you?"

"Hey that hasn't been decided yet." Tom said eagerly. "Everybody here wants the same thing—our kids to be safe." He continued.

"They'll never be safe!" He yelled. "SAFE IS OVER! We could die any day and if that day comes, I'm gonna be by my daughter's side." The man finished.

"I don't want anybody to die." Tom replied sincerely. "This is about it's gonna take to survive." Tom replied.

"Yeah, well I swear to God, anybody who tries to take my little girl." The man said.

He reached for his. On instinct, I went to get my handgun. But before I pulled it out, Tom grabbed the man's hand and gripped it tight.

"Hey, don't you forget who the enemy is." Tom hissed.

The man then nodded his head. Tom nodded back and let go of the man's hand. I then holster my own weapon. Tom then began to speak again.

"Everyone here has had to make hard choices to make it this far. And were gonna make more. But if we fall apart now and we start turning on each other, then it doesn't matter when the attack comes 'cause we already lost."

"And who's gonna decide what we do if we attack? WEAVER?!" The man replied.

"No. **I **will." Tom replied.

We all then heard Mech fire. Jae tightened her hold on my arm and started to freak out.

"That's Mech fire." Tom said.

"Where?" I asked.

"I don't know. But that's close." Tom replied.

"THEY'RE HERE!" The man yelled.

"KEEP IT TOGETHER! EVERYBODY STAY INSIDE! If you get the order to move, get ready to move." Tom ordered.

"Jae I have to go." I said.

She let go of me and kissed me hard.

"Be careful." She said.

"I will." I said.

We kissed one more time and then I took off with Tom and Terry. While we were running towards the Mech fire, Weaver came from a hall and started running with us.

"SOUTH?!" Weaver asked.

"I think so." Tom replied.

"JIMMY WENT OUT TONIGHT SOUTH POST!" Weaver yelled.

We then made it outside. I saw The Mech shooting at the fighters on the rooftop.

"Clayton, Mike, go for the Mech." Weaver ordered.

Terry and I then went towards the barricades and started to shoot the Mech. I went through three clips already. Finally, after what felt like forever we killed the Mech with a grenade.

"Man just like old times huh Mike?" Terry said.

"Yeah old times." I replied.

After the attack, I went straight to bed. However I couldn't sleep. I then hear a muffled cry. It came from Jae's room. I hurry and get to her room. Once I get there, I don't even bother knocking. I just rushed in and went to Jae's room. I see tossing and turning in her bed. I went over and woke her up.

"Mike." She said.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare that you were surrounded by Mechs. And they killed you." She said.

She began crying.

"Hey listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm fine and you're fine. Nothing bad is gonna happen." I said.

"Stay with me tonight." She said.

"Okay I will." I replied.

I then got under the covers. I pulled her to my chest and we both had the best sleep we had in months.

When I woke up, I saw Jae in my arms. I can't help but smile. But I had to get ready for the day, so wake up Jae.

"Jae come on, wake up." I said quietly.

Her eyes start to flutter open. When she sees me she smiles so widely at me. I couldn't but smile back in return.

"Good morning." She said to me.

"Good morning." I replied.

"You have to leave don't you?" she asked.

I could tell by her voice that she was disappointed. But I had to help with the security perimeter.

"I know. It sucks but I have to go help with the security perimeter." I replied disappointedly.

"Okay. See you later?" She asked.

"Definitely." I replied.

She smiled and kissed me. I kissed her back. I then got up and took a shower. After I took my shower, I went to the cafeteria to get some food. However I noticed Ben (Tom's middle son.) was at the candy section. And I noticed a man giving him the glare. I start making my over. That's when I hear the man say something that makes me want to kick his ass all day.

"Why don't you take one and get out of here?" The man said in a threatening tone.

"What's your problem?" Ben asked.

"I'm not standing in line with this razor-back. Ones like him are the reason the Skitters are coming." The man replied.

This man was getting on my nerves. But before I can get a hand on him, Maggie and Hal came over.

"You got a problem?" Hal asked while shoving the man back a little.

"No problem. Just glad were not bringing these harnessed kids back to the 2nd Mass." The man said in a mean tone.

"Oh, nobody is doing anything. As soon as we get the drugs Dr. Glass needs, were gonna rescue as many of them as we can." Hal replied with defiance in his voice.

"You're just inviting a Skitter attack." The man snarled.

"See the Skitters should know by now—anybody that messes with our families get their asses kicked… by me." Hal said in a threatened tone.

The man scoffs a little and says "All right. All right."

The man then takes off in the other direction. I will to talk to this man later. Right now, I need to help with the perimeter security.

After I helped with the perimeter, we were called back to the gym. I then see the man from earlier. I walked up to him.

"Hey. I don't care who you are, or what your name is. If you ever threaten Ben, Rick, or any of the harnessed kids, you'll answer to me. And trust me, that's the last thing you want to deal with. You hear me?" I threatened him.

"Yeah." Was his only reply.

I then see Tom making his way over to the crowd.

"EVERYBODY!" He yelled.

We all gathered around.

"I've decided to send Matt and Ben along with Lieutenant Clayton. It'll put our kids a few hours ahead of whatever else is coming, and I think that's a good thing. By tomorrow, the 3rd Massachusetts will be here. And if everything goes as planned, we'll be reuniting with our kids by tomorrow night."

Everyone including me was shocked. But if Tom thought that this was a good idea, I'll trust him. Then the man from yesterday spoke up.

"We just got hit by a Skitter. If they're still out there, how are you gonna get through?"

"Were a small group on foot. We'll be ahead of the main Skitter force. We'll be way under their radar." Terry replied.

"If you're not?" The man asked.

"And there gonna have a security detachment with them. O'Brian, and Fuller." Tom replied.

"I'd like Mike to come too, if that's all right. We go back." Terry asked.

I was kind of surprised. But I looked to Tom. I gave him a nod and he nodded back.

"Okay." Tom replied. "We know the Skitters aren't after the youngest ones. The rest will go because our kids are our future, and their safety has to come first. So pack them up. They leave in an hour." Tom finished.

We were then dismissed.

I packed up Rick. He and I were looking over a map outside with Terry, and Tom.

"So, you want to go west to here. You want to skirt this road. Stay away from the river, of course. And you're gonna come through here, and were right there." Terry informed Tom.

"Okay. Got it. Wait for us. We'll be there. See you soon." Tom said.

"Good luck." Terry replied.

"Thank you." Tom answered.

"MIKE!" Someone yelled my name.

I turned and found out it was Jae.

"Hey."

"Listen Mike, be careful all right? I want you to come back to me." She said.

"I will. I promise." I replied.

"ALL RIGHT. ON ME!" Terry yelled.

I kissed her passionately.

"See you soon." I said.

"See you soon." She replied.

We then let go of each other and walked with my son Rick.

We walked for a couple hours. I'm now in the back while my son is near the front. My son and I didn't even talk once. I'm still praying that he'll open to me soon.

"All right were gonna go up through here. Stay on the path." Terry ordered.

"Lieutenant Clayton." Hal said.

"Yeah?" Terry asked.

"Aren't we supposed to turn north right here?" Hal asked.

I was wondering the same thing.

"No were gonna turn here instead. I mean, I don't want to take the crossing with all these kids. Do you? Go through here, we get stay in the woods." Terry answered.

"All right. Cool." Hal replied.

After walking for another five minutes, we come across a ranch. This is the safe haven that Terry was talking about. We all stopped at the entrance when Terry stood on the steps.

"All right. Good work. Let's get everybody to bed, and we'll do the tour in the morning. Through here." Terry announced.

Even though were safe, I can't help but have a bad feeling about being here. It's probably nothing so I shake it off and go with the others to get some sleep. However when I went to bed, I had that eerie feeling again.

**Let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey everybody. I just want to say that I'll probably wont get a chance to update in june because I'm going to a hospital for the entire month. Any way hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own falling skies. I only own the characters I create. **

_Act of Valor_

It's been a while since I heard from the 2nd Mass. I was sitting on a bench with my son Rick, watching the kids of the 2nd Mass playing soccer against the sanctuary kids. I saw Jimmy take the ball and started making his way towards the other goal. I then saw Ben open and he was trying to get Jimmy's attention, but Jimmy ignored him. Then a girl from the sanctuary named Tessa, stole the ball and made a goal.

"SANCTUARY 8, 2ND MASS 0." Tessa exclaimed loudly.

I then see Hal and Tessa flirting with each other back and forth. I then hear Tessa's father Greene, call Tessa over.

"TESSA!" Greene exclaimed.

Then they're having a conversation that I can't hear. That's when I got that eerie feeling again. But I shook it off and saw Terry and the other fighters from the 2nd Mass.

"Were leaving." Terry said to me.

"Good luck." I replied.

I watched them go and see if the 2nd Mass were on their way. Once I couldn't see them anymore, I headed back to the house to get something to drink.

* * *

Shortly after I went back into the house, the game was over and everyone did their own thing until supper. I woke up from a nap and made my way to the kitchen. I then see Hal and Tessa flirting again.

"Used to **hate** eating vegetables." Hal said while helping Tessa in the kitchen.

"You won't hate these." She replied. "They're from our garden. And the Zucchini is amazing."

"Better than anything you had at Central Square." Terry said reappearing.

I then pour myself something to drink from the pitcher.

"Welcome back. Any problems?" I asked.

I took a sip and Terry went over and looked out the window.

"No. Your friends are on their way. And I didn't see any signs of Skitters so I made a detour." Terry replied while gesturing to the bucket of apples.

"Apples." Hal said completely shocked.

I'm a little surprised too.

"Fresh and as ripe as can be." Terry stated. "Go ahead help yourself."

Hal took one. I couldn't but take one too.

"Pretty nice set up you got here, Terry." I said.

"You think were getting complacent?" Terry asked.

"I've just gotten used to packing light." I said before eating a part of the apple and taking another drink.

"Yeah, well, were pretty secluded up here. Like I said, the Skitters already swept the area so… and if we do have to jump, we could still hit the ground running." Terry replied.

Greene then came in and asked if Terry needed help with the generator. So Terry and Greene both left and I went to look for Rick. So I grab an extra apple and head outside to look for my son. I found where he and I were sitting earlier watching the soccer game. I head over there sit down next to him.

"Hey Rick." I said.

No response.

"Listen. Terry brought back apples and I know their your favorite." I tried again.

Still no response. I sighed and set the apple next to him and walk away. I then hear shuffling and a crunch. I then smiled to myself as I continued to walk away. It wasn't much of huge improvement, but I had a feeling that he was starting to come around a little.

* * *

It's been a couple hours since I saw my son at the bench. I was the only one watching the road for any kind of threat. I thought this was weird because you should never relax this much in a post-apocalyptic world. Then one of Terry's men said that supper was ready, and Terry will be along shortly. So I make to the dinner table. I took a seat next to my son. Not long after that, Terry came in and he looks a little worried. I shake my head and clear those thoughts.

"Thought I heard some commotion out there." Hal said.

Terry then took a seat at the dinner table.

"One of the sentries thought he saw a coyote." Terry replied.

"You definitely have a different scale of problems out here." I said.

"You get use to it after a while." Terry replied.

He then turned his attention to Rick. He notice Rick hasn't touched his food.

"What's the matter Rick, not hungry?" Terry asked.

No answer.

"You know, when your old man and I were posted together, he couldn't stop talking about you." Terry said.

"Don't worry. Mostly good stuff." I said while patting Rick on the shoulder.

"And what good stuff is that? How I was sick all the time? How I could barely catch my breath?" Rick replied.

Rick then turned his attention to Ben.

"How can you eat their food?" Rick asked.

"Excuse me?" Ben replied.

Ben then got up from the table and went into the other room. I then faced Rick.

"We are **guests **here Rick. I raised you better than that." I scolded.

I turn to Terry.

"Excuse my son's manners." I said.

Terry nodded his head in understanding. I then get up and take my dishes over to the sink. I then go into the other room so I have time to think. I sat in a chair and began to think. What is wrong with my son? Why won't he talk to me? What did those bastards do to him? I was pulled out of my head when Lourdes came into the room.

"Mike come with me. I need to show you something." She said.

I get out of the chair and follow her. She goes and gets Hal too. I follow to the deck. Once she gets Hal, we all head back into the house so Lourdes can show us something.

* * *

"I knew I seen it. Eli Russell was wearing it when his father robbed the clinic." Lourdes said to me.

"I was there when Clayton let the Russell's run. Maybe the kid dropped it." I replied.

I then hear Hal start to speak but stops himself and sighs.

"What?" I asked.

"Okay, it's probably nothing, but they've got sentries posted on the house, and the barns locked up tight." Hal stated.

"So?" I replied.

"Nobody's watching the sky, or the road. I mean, it actually feels like they're more interested in watching us." Hal stated.

"Or maybe not. Look, I've known Terry Clayton since the initial invasion. It's gonna take more than a backpack and looks to convince me this is anything except what he says. Round up the others. Get them to bed. I will guarantee this will look better in the morning." I said trying to reassure them.

"Yeah." Hal said while he and Lourdes headed upstairs.

I let out a sigh and start wonder. I then had to clear my conscience and get to the bottom of this.

* * *

A little later, I snuck out of the house and made my way out to the locked up barn. I get to the barn and jarred open a window and snuck into the barn. Once I get inside, I go up the steps and walk over to a table where coats and jackets were at. I picked one up and saw that it was Eli Russell's jacket. I then hear a gun cock. I turn and see it was Terry.

"I always liked you Mike. That's why I'm gonna talk and your gonna listen." Terry said in a calm yet hostile tone.

Terry un-cock's the gun and sets it on the adjacent shelf.

"Eli Russell." I said in my own hostile tone.

"Short answer? He was here." Terry replied.

"What's the long answer?"

"I can't even begin to you what it was like when the 7th Mass went down." Terry paused for a moment. "Skitters came after us like locusts. They tore to pieces. Were the only ones who survived the raid, and the Skitters were still hot on us. I mean we'd retreat, defend, retreat, defend, and they still kept coming."

Terry than stepped closer to me.

"We had a little girl—Megan. She fell behind. Didn't realize it was too late. Skitters got her. And we just kept retreating to save the group. And then they stopped. They stayed away for a week. It's almost like they were saying 'Okay, thanks'." Terry said.

"Thanks for **what**?" I asked in my hostile tone.

"For not attacking when they had Megan. For letting them keep her. That's what they figured. So Megan found us here a while later. She'd been harnessed, but she also had a message from the Skitter who was in charge of her group. All they wanted were the kids." Terry replied.

"A Skitter told you this?" I asked in the same hostile tone.

"Through Megan. Yeah. Mike, they don't want to die anymore then we do, but they have their missions too. It sounds crazy, but it's like every group has to hit their numbers. Once we knew what they wanted and what they didn't want, the arrangement… just evolved."

"You've been trading to the Skitters?" I asked.

I was beyond furious now. How could he do that?

"In return for immunity for my men and their families. That's why I went after the 2nd Mass." Terry replied.

"So the 3rd Mass, on the run, Porter's orders… it was all a lie." I said.

"Yeah." Terry replied.

I turned around and leaned on the table.

"I need to know what you're thinking Mike." Terry said as he made his to the other side of the table.

"What **should **I think?"

"That this is a messed-up world and this all we have. And I know that you understand that, and that's why I asked you to come along." Terry said.

I lower my head so I don't see his face. I know what I must do. I have to protect the kids.

* * *

I went back to the house. Hal and I were the only ones up. Hal was sitting in a chair while I was looking through the window.

"I wish you'd known him before. Sick as he was, I never heard him complain. Not once." I said as I was walking over to my son.

"And, Lord, he could make me laugh." I said as I chuckled a little.

"I hated it when he was taken." Mike continued. "But I hate what they did to him even more."

I then head back to the window sill and start getting my gear together.

"Mike what's going on?" Hal asked with a worried tone and a curious face.

I turned faced him and answered him in my cold stare.

"Hal?" Lourdes asked.

"Grab your weapon. Get the others were leaving this place **now**. Clayton's made a deal with the Skitters." I answered Hal.

I only have this serious and cold stare face when I'm in combat, or when I'm extremely mad. In this case, it's both. I walked over and woke up Rick. Once we woke up all the kids, we made our way down the stairs.

"Hal? What are you doing?" Tessa asked.

Hal then walked straight up to her pissed.

"Clayton made a deal with the Skitters. Tell me you don't know about this." Hal said.

"I—I was gonna talk to them about you, fix it so that you could stay." Tessa replied guiltily.

Hal shook his and started taking the kids.

"GO. GO." Hal said.

"They're never gonna let you leave. DAD! DAD!" Tessa yelled.

Hal tried to stop her but I stopped him and threw him back towards outside.

"No—no time. Got to go!" I yelled.

"DAD WAKE UP! THEY'RE LEAVING! THE KIDS ARE GETTING AWAY!" I heard Tessa yell.

I was the first one outside.

"Go, go, go, go." I ordered the kids to go in the direction I was pointing at.

Once the all the kids passed, I notice my son was falling behind. I ran up to him and put my arm around his shoulder.

"THEY'RE GOING AROUND THIS WAY!" One of Terry's soldiers yelled.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! ALL RIGHT WE NEED THE LITTLE ONES ALIVE!" Terry ordered his men.

I then heard gun shots. I felt a bullet went past my head. I then saw a truck.

"Back here. Stay down. Down!" I ordered Rick.

He hid behind the truck. I took cover behind the truck and crouched next to him. I still hear gun shots. I then peak around the truck and balance my rifle on the hood and took a shot. A man went down instantly. I then took cover quickly.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL KILL THE NEXT MAN I SEE!" I shouted.

I noticed people were hiding behind another truck that were shooting at me. I then got into the same position I did last time and fired four rounds. I then took cover again. I then notice Hal waving to me.

"Mike, come on." Hal said.

I shake my head and gesture Hal to come over here. Hal came over and crouched next to Rick.

"I got this. You two keep going." I said in my serious cold stare face.

I then take my magazine out of my M4a1 to check how much ammo I have.

"You can't out—shoot all of those guys." Hal tried to reason.

"I can try for a while." I replied.

They started shooting again. I turn to look at Hal.

"You just got to promise me you take care of Rick." I said.

"Okay." Hal said.

We both knew what might happen. But I wasn't afraid. I only feared how Jae would react if I die. Before Hal took off, I grabbed Rick by his jacket pulled him down. I lean my head against his.

"Listen, Ricky, no matter what happens, I love you, always. But you got to go. You got to run. You stay with Hal. I'll see you soon. Go." I said.

Hal took Rick and headed off where the other kids went.

"LINE IN THE SAND, IS THAT IT?! OR MAYBE YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN US!" Greene yelled at me.

"THEY HARNESSED MY SON! I KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING TO THESE CHILDREN! MAYBE I CAN'T STOP IT, BUT I SURE AS HELL WON'T BE A PART OF IT!" I yelled back.

I then turned around and shot several bullets. I then hear a gun cock. I turn around and saw Terry, ready to shoot me execution style.

"The world's coming apart Mike." Terry said.

I said the first three words that popped in my head.

"Fuck you Terry." I replied.

I then hear a gunshot and then everything went black.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. **


End file.
